A user may have questions or problems during web sessions. For example, the user may need to navigate through several web pages in order to select and purchase items on-line. In another example, a user may need to navigate through multiple web pages to configure a service, such as configuring a cloud based Public Branch eXchange (PBX).
During the web sessions the user may have questions about what information to enter into particular web page fields. In another situation, the user may become confused or lost while navigating through the web pages and may not access the correct web pages for properly purchasing a product or configuring a service.
Websites may provide on-line help manuals. However, navigating through an on-line help manual may be time consuming, tedious, and just as confusing as navigating through the websites. Websites may provide interactive help features. For example, some websites may display popup windows when a user enters the wrong information into a web page field. The popup window may display a help message or may allow the user to chat on-line with an operator.
While sometimes helpful, interactive on-line help features may not be able to resolve some web session problems and/or may be tediously slow in resolving the web session problems. For example, the user may have to type a question into the pop-up window that describes every web page selected during the web session and describes every input entered into the web pages. Some on-line pop-up windows also allow the user to call a human operator. However, in order for the human operator to understand and resolve the problem, the user still needs to explain every detail about the web pages and inputs entered during the web session.